Trolls: Love on Christmas Eve
by Albedo666
Summary: Set after the film. Life continues after the Bergen found something special to celebrate within themselves, something pure and harmonious. Branch and Poppy saved the day and yet...one thing remains...is there love between the two? Christmas Eve approaches and for these two...love is a journey in itself. More inside. Original songs done by me.
1. Chapter 1 Festive heart

**Authors note:** Can't stop the feeling, yeah, all those into Trolls lift your hands in the air…let your hair move about like you don't care. This tale takes place after the film, so, those who have not seen might not want to read. Anyway Branch and Poppy are officially a couple…well…almost. Seems Branch spends most of his days exploring and Poppy as the new leader is officiating business. Can these two come together as the holiday's rolls around…and what will happen when something bad happens to Branch? Not exactly sure how long this will be so let me know your thoughts. Anyway we will begin this with a song, not really a lyricist but will give it my best go. Not sure quite about the beat so hopefully you have one of your own.

Trolls: Love on Christmas Eve

CH.1: Festive heart

Poppy: Hey everybody, listen up, got a new song in my heart

Biggie: Oh yeah Poppy what is it?

Poppy: It is a song that lights me up…fills me with happiness

Biggie: I like being happy…what else?

Poppy: Look around, feel the electricity coursing through the air

There is a festive mood…one cannot deny. I feel it…don't you?

Biggie: Now that you mention it…I do

Poppy: Christmas is on its way…throw your hands in the air

We are going to celebrate! We are going to celebrate!

Cooper: Christmas…oh yeah, all those bright colors and…presents!

Poppy/group: String up the lights, set up the bulbs, dance to the beat

Let your hair fly…we are going to…bring the house down!

Biggie: Yes! It is a time of giving…a time to share…a time to

Be with the ones you care

Cooper: No time for fighting…no time for tears

We are going to…share this time with the ones we love

Poppy: This is it…this is our time to shine…

Everybody…let's bring the cheer!

The song continues to play as the Trolls take to making this the best Christmas ever. Poppy grows quiet as she looks around for the one she wants to spend this moment with…but he is not around. The song is a happy one and she thought it would bring everyone cheer, and it did…it made the near death experience they almost suffered seem far away. Poppy had reached her lowest possible moment back then…but he had saved her…with his song.

"Queen Poppy…you don't look so happy…is everything alright?" Poppy looks over to see one of her best friends DJ Suki walking over with her headphones on.

"Yeah…no…maybe. I just wish he was here. We had such a magical moment…probably the longest hug I have ever shared with anyone. When the music ended and we just stood there…it was like time had stopped, darkness all around but we kept our strength about us. And then-."

"I see…so…what you are trying to say is after the music ended and you had that magical hug; reality kicked in and you had your Queenly duties to tend to and he…well…he went off to explore, sums it up doesn't it?"

Poppy nods her head as she sees her flower bloom and goes to hug Suki. "I never thought I would find someone after Creek…I mean…he was my special somebody and he up and betrayed us. Branch, wow, first time I have said his name aloud in a bit…but…yeah he became that special somebody but I hardly see him."

Suki pulls back as she gives her friend a knowing smile. "I am sure that Branch is dealing with this just as much as you are…but his own way. You are taking care of us, looking out for our needs which doesn't give you a lot of time to…well…what is it you say you have with him again?"

"I-I really don't know. I mean the song sang was about love…but…I am not sure we have really spoken those words aloud…"

"You love him don't you?" Suki cut through the string of all she was saying and smiled seeing her friend turn a bright pink, well, a tad pinker than usual.

"N-No…I don't…love Branch…take it back!" Poppy looked down at the flower around her wrist and saw a heart form.

"Uh huh…so you say…but that clearly says otherwise. Why is it so hard to admit…that you love him? Poppy…you deserve to be happy and Branch, well, he has come a long way from the grump he was. Christmas is coming up so…plan the perfect gift, share it with him and have your first kiss, unless you have-?"

"What, no, we haven't…no…" Poppy walked off and could feel Suki following her. The singing was fading in the background but a new song was playing:

Suki: Why are you walking away?

Poppy: I am not

Suki: Why do you have your back to me?

Poppy: Go away

Suki: Could it be on this festive day-

You are in love

Poppy: No, this can't be, and yet…I cannot deny

My flower blooms red as a heart…could it be…no

Suki: Tell him how you feel girl, let him know

You mean the world to him. You helped us escape death,

You put your life on hold for us

So why now do you fight this feeling inside?

Poppy: I am scared, alright; I've never felt this before

Branch, he is so much to me, I don't want to blow it

I can't hide from it…what am I to do?

Suki/group: Tell him what you feel inside

Tell him what he means to you

Do not hide it, conceal it, let it grow within

He is special to you, you are special to him

Time to embrace these feelings inside

Poppy: I must embrace these feelings inside

And yet…what if he doesn't feel…the same I feel for him

Am I setting myself up for rejection? I can't afford to not try

Yes…I will tell him how I feel!

"That is it girl, you go tell that blue boy of yours just how much he means to you!" Suki grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Yes…you are right…I will tell him…after I help everyone set up the decorations." Poppy used her hair to catch a falling ornament and leant it back up to Biggie.

"Thanks Poppy. You know…I think this is really shaping out to be our best decorating yet. I do wonder though where Branch is…he'd love decorating!" Biggie continued working and Poppy looked off in the distance…wondering that herself.

 **Authors note:** Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. It isn't much but if you have seen my other work it can drag out in length. Next chapter we catch up with Branch the Explorer…and brace yourselves for a tragic event to shake his entire world.


	2. Chapter 2 Branch overboard

CH.2: Branch overboard

"I got this feeling…inside my bones…it goes electric wavy when I turn it on…" Branch was humming to a tune that was sung not that long ago. It was a song deep in his heart that rang out in joy and warmth that he could never be rid of.

Lately he had been exploring…doing stuff he normally would not due to fear of being caught by the Bergen. That was no more, the fear of the Bergen; in fact there was now a tradition of not eating Trolls to find happiness but instead to find happiness within. The Troll community as a whole was quite relieved to hear this and right now they were planning yet another event to celebrate, Christmas.

"I would rather board the trees than sing in with their merriment. I have opened myself to cheer and hugging…but…this is so much cooler!" Branch wore a smile as he made it to his destination.

Breathing in the fresh hue of the morning he held the board in his outstretched hand and could not keep the smile off his face. Having been so gloomy for so long his face was not used to stretching as much as it was. Poppy made it possible for him…and he would be eternally grateful to her. Poppy was…well…she was special to him. The only problem was he never quite knew how to form it into words. It wasn't like he didn't like her, far from it, but with her being Queen he felt he was better out here than standing around waiting for her to have some time.

"I feel the need, the need for boarding…and nothing is going to take that away from me. I have touched so many new places…and there is still so many more I have yet to board to, to embrace. Poppy would understand…she is Queen after all and besides…she probably hasn't even noticed I left the house."

The house he spoke of, well, it was one that he and Poppy lived in together. After their adventure he had realized that living the way he was…it was unhealthy. And so with some help from Biggie and Cooper he relocated his stuff…to Poppy's home. People assumed they were a couple but each of them always seemed uncertain…or denied it…utterly useless at times if one asked him. Poppy was…hmm…perhaps it went better in a song.

Branch: Hey there lady…you look so fine

I like the way you make me feel all the time

When we go out…people shout

There goes a couple we can go on about

Your hair is so fly and you sing real good

You make all the gray days go away

And yet…how do I define, the reasons in my mind

Do I love you? Can I say it…what must I do?

Branch then jumped on his board as he skated along, his blue hair trailing behind him as he held out his arms for balance. The song was nice…but it needed something more to it. Angling his body the right way he jumps up over a low hanging branch and lands back on the board.

Branch (cont): Your beauty is everywhere, your hair so long

I enjoy the way you make me feel

We can dance all night…with no one around

You surround me, bind me, make me feel like clown

I can do nothing wrong…when you are near

And in any given time I have no fear

This feeling you give me…I cannot define

However I will say…lady you look so fine

Branch was lost in time to the beat of the song, the way the surroundings enveloped him gave him hope, gave him serenity. There was something about his future that shined without fault, like he could not go wrong. However such thinking could get him in trouble and he did not wish any of that. The Bergen were good now…which left some bit of the evil they had been facing for so long down the drain. Trolls were not fighters, true they had hair and resilience in nature but that wasn't enough to fight new foes day in and day out.

The next time they truly got in trouble…would a song be enough or even setting up two Bergen from different cultural class? The future was always changing…and it was hard to just stand still and let it come to you…sometimes one had to meet this future head on. He was making his own destiny…just as Poppy was doing by helping the Trolls in their living for today…hugging it all out so nothing is ever left unsaid or expressed. Poppy was already proving to be quite the popular leader.

Branch (cont): In the end what can I say…

These feelings I have will never end

You and I are going places

Take my hand we will…oh…no…

Branch saw the feathers and heard the squawk coming at him before he even noted the obstacle head of him. That was one giant bird…it looked hungry too. Still this distraction cost him dearly as his board ran into the obstacle sending him flying and moving his arms about as the ground was fast approaching.

"Oh no, not good, shoot…my board!" He could reach it with his hair and save it…but…if he did that it would mean he'd hit the ground rather hard. "No no…you have got to be kidding me, ok board or me…board or me…blast!"

There was no way he could reach it with his hands…the board was falling at a rate faster than him. If he reached it with his hair it would take his hair to hold onto…which left him no way of securing hold of the branch closest, not his name, he was an original. Closing his eyes tight he flung his hair up to catch hold of the branch and the board continued on its descent. The crack of the board sent pain shooting throughout his entire body…though…it was his heart that was hurt the most.

"I'm sorry Grandma…I know how hard you worked on that…" Branch opened his eyes as tears began to fall down. His blue body began to turn gray as an overwhelming sadness took him. Down below the board just rested there…no point in going to get it…it was broken. His Grandma had made it for him and only she knew how to make it work…and she was gone.

The Holiday was ruined…there was nothing worth celebrating if he couldn't have his board. Hauling himself up he felt a slight fury over that bird. That bird would pay for breaking his board…which way did he go…right…that way.

Branch: You think you are so clever

You think you are so smart

I am going to get you…mark my word

There is no place you can hide

There is no place you can sleep

I will find you…no matter how long it takes

Storm or rain, sleet or fog

There is no rest for this Troll

I can see you now…cawing in your victory

This won't do, this won't set

Trust me my friend…you are…

What am I saying?

What am I doing?

I should go to Poppy and tell her-

No, the time is now, the time is here

That bird broke my board and he will pay dear

Let all who hear me, let all who see me

Best beware!

Branch followed the bird feeling rage overtake the sadness. Long ago he had let sadness pull him into a funk over his singing and not listening for his Grandma, now, he would take matters into his own hand. He would not work this through with a song or hug…this Troll was going to take it to the sky, avenge the loss of his board. No matter the cost.

 **Authors note:** Branch is heading down a dark path as the Holiday quickly arrives. Meanwhile Poppy is still trying to figure out the perfect gift for Branch. A journey for Poppy is coming and will she be able to catch up to Branch and stop him before he does something he will regret…go where no Troll has gone before?


	3. Chapter 3 Perfect gift

CH.3: Perfect gift

Poppy was all set to make the perfect gift, the thing that would show how she felt about Branch and give him something to smile about. She was going to make a scrap book of their adventure, something to remind him of how far he had come. She was all set…however…she was lacking the instruments to device her masterpiece. "Oh no…this is not good…not good at all. Christmas Eve will be here soon and if I do not have this to show…Branch will be so disappointed."

"What is the matter Poppy?" Biggie makes his way over and she smiles seeing his friendly face. It does her heart good to know there are Trolls like him.

"I need a certain color for my scrapbook…but…I do not have any of it in my collection of arts and crafts." Poppy was seated on a mushroom that was quite big and could support many of them, including Biggie. The scrapbook was thrown open and already there were some pictures in there including her and Branch in his home with all his stored goods.

"Wow…so colorful. I know…perhaps you need to look outside of here. I know it seems scary but Branch has really been making progress-."

"What do you mean progress?' Poppy knew that Branch was exploring but she never knew to what extent this exploring went to.

"Oh…I thought you knew. Branch has been keeping track of his travel, noting which places are safe and not safe for us to travel to. There is a real load of good stuff…including provisions should we ever need it to pretty sights some of us might want to take someone special. He seemed quite secretive about one spot though…seems he goes there when he wants to be alone-."

"Show me Biggie!" Poppy was now more than curious…she was downright suspicious. Of course it couldn't be some special spot where he took…no…Branch would never do that to her. True the two had grown a bit apart due to their roles but…no…after what happened with her and Creek she knew in her heart that Branch wasn't that.

"Oh, alright, now that I think about it Branch told me not to…too late now I guess." Biggie led the way and Poppy closed her book as she followed after.

The two of them made good time and there were only a few hugs between her and the place she was meant to go. As they arrived she gawked at all of the rich vines scattered about…there was green afoot and she felt herself lost in how far they went. "I don't believe it…this is where he goes?"

"Yep…I've never been here myself, but, when I saw him marking the map he would just stare at it. Branch has been around a lot in his travels…and for some reason this place connects to a lot of places."

"Branch…why didn't you tell me?" Poppy began walking a bit till she tripped over something and landed on her face.

"Poppy…you ok?' Biggie hurries over and tries to help her up. Poppy accepts his hand and that is when she sees the broken board.

"Whose board is this?" Poppy was helped up but she was already back down as she examines the board broken in two.

"I don't know…wait…no I do know…that is Branch's." Poppy springs up as she looks at Biggie who doesn't even realize what he has said.

"No way…this can't be his…I'd know if he had a board like this." No, she wouldn't. Truth was she and Branch communicated only so far before the two of them went off. She knew about what stopped him from singing and carrying on in many Troll traditions, the hugs being one of them because of the loss of his Grandma. He didn't really speak much of her after then…but…she had been an important role model to him, someone good and someone who enjoyed hearing him sing.

"Branch…he used to ride this when he was younger. He was quite the avid boarder…fell down a bit before he could properly ride it. His Grandma, patient and understanding was the one who made that board. I honestly thought I'd forget that…but…seeing it now it brings back memories. Course Branch and I were never close…but…I am well aware of his hobbies…just figured he had got rid of the board after turning all gray and glum. Somehow by being happy again he remembered the board and some part of what made him happy long ago returned. Though…seeing now…you know, his board broken and all, something bad must have happened."

Poppy felt fear and worry seep into her mind and she looked around. There was no sign of Branch in the vicinity and there was just too much ground to cover to look. "Where could he have gone Biggie?"

Biggie put on a thoughtful look as he stood there. She did not wish to disturb him so she picked up the broken board and walked about the area.

Poppy: How could I not know…who you are

How could I not know…what you did

I thought we had something special

And yet here I am…questioning it all

I long to see your face…one more time

I want to hear your voice…give me a rhyme

Your heart is breaking in two

Your happiness gone…you are so blue

Let me in…let me help

Branch you are my one and only

When you hurt, I hurt

When you love…I love too

This journey is made for us

I will find a way…to mend your broken heart

This I promise…you.

"I think I know where he went." Poppy finished her song and saw that Biggie was pretty high up. This caused her some concern.

"Biggie…get down from there…wait I will come and get you." Using her hair she propels herself up and lands next to him. "Biggie…where is Branch?"

"Well…I imagine he went after whoever left this." He held up a black feather and Poppy examined it and shivered a bit.

"This is a big feather…still…why would you say he went after this?" Poppy knew that she could fix this board, more or less…though with Branch having wondered off she couldn't just let him be by himself.

"Well…a feeling I suppose. This feather must have some meaning to why Branch's board is broken and why he isn't around. This feather is a clue…and so are those." He gestured with his big blue hand and she followed it noting the other feathers scattered about.

"Biggie…this is big…if Branch goes and faces this thing alone…" Poppy did not wish to finish that line of thought. Branch had been wise and never went after the Bergen…even after what happened to his Grandma and only faced them after her insistence. This…this didn't seem like Branch…

"Poppy…you aren't thinking of going after him are you? Christmas Eve is getting close and we still haven't done all the decorations…" Biggie looks at her and she realizes as Queen she is supposed to stay here and oversee many of that stuff…plus…she enjoyed it herself.

"Biggie…I am leaving you in charge in my stead. Help everyone stay motivated and if you can…fix this board for me. If not you maybe Suki or Cooper. I need to go get Branch…stop him before he does something he can't take back…or…something worse."

"Will do Poppy…be careful." He gives her a hug and she hugs him back before setting off with a determined pace. There was no way she could celebrate Christmas Eve without telling Branch how she felt…and…to see him safe. That board of his…knowing what it meant to him she would have it repaired, though even if not by her it would be something to make him smile.

"I am coming for you Branch…just hold on a bit longer…" She swallowed as she set out…ready to face another journey…only this time she'd be doing it alone.

 **Authors note:** As Poppy sets out to find Branch; Branch is losing himself in revenge as he follows the bird as it leads him on a crazy and perilous adventure. Of course for Biggie, left in charge he will have to pull out all the stops to keep the Trolls motivated as Christmas Eve fast approaches.


	4. Chapter 4 Timely manner

CH.4: Timely manner

Branch was on his way chasing after that winged menace who caused just a minor distraction…but still wound up costing him his board. The journey was long but he would bear through it all to take away something precious to this bird. Using his hair he traversed through the lush and deep jungle he found and managed to keep up with the bird…for the most part. He had lost it a few times and had to take a breather, maybe seek out something to wet his palette before he resumed the search with a refreshed mind and spirit.

It was hard to tell what day it was and he couldn't care less, why should he? Christmas Eve was a time to celebrate with loved ones and bring cheer…the only cheer he had left was that board and it was gone. His Grandma had worked so hard on that board…he would see her tired and yet her smile never gave him a sign that she was struggling. The day he got the board she had him promise to never take too big a risk…it would break her heart if she saw him hurt.

And he had kept that promise…he was still here…though the board was pretty much the last thing his Grandma ever made, in fact, it wasn't that long after that she was caught…and would eventually exit his life. Rubbing his gray hands together he listened to the sounds all around him…keeping wary of his surroundings just so no one got the drop on him; and, then he came.

"Hello there friend…I am so happy to see you again." Oh no, not him, anyone but him…he would settle on Biggie or even Mr. Dinkles.

"Do not bug me…I am on a very important mission." Branch kept walking but he floated down in front of him.

"Now what is with that face…do I not make you smile? Hmm, you look gray, what has got you down huh? And where is that cute Troll who was with you before, she was all smiles and rainbows-."

"Poppy…if you must know is back being Queen…go away." Branch pushed past the cloud and tried to get his bearings.

"Did something…no way…did you two become an item? Oh how exciting…you know I had a feeling about you two-."

"Poppy and I…we…it doesn't matter she is back there I am here." Branch had no time for this…he had to find that bird.

"I see…so something did happen. Well I have all the time in the world to hear your story. I love young romance-."

"Poppy…she…we…ugh…" Branch was getting nowhere fast and while this cloud had all the time in the world…he did not.

"Uh huh…why don't you tell me your story." Cloudguy was getting on his last nerves and he held up a finger and taking a breath he sang:

Branch: I really have no time to tell you

Cloudguy: Tell me what?

Branch: Well…none of your business

Cloudguy: I see. So she broke your heart

Branch: It wasn't like that…Poppy would never

Cloudguy: Uh huh…so she cheated on you

Branch: Wait no…never said that…she is angel above the rest

Cloudguy: Than you did something to her?

Branch: This is a waste of time…I'd never do that

Cloudguy: Then tell me how it is

Branch: She is Queen…she is always busy. I go off exploring doing

Well, my own thing. We never have time to talk…she is always

Cloudguy: I see…how do you feel about her?

Branch: It is complicated…I really have to go

Cloudguy: Nothing is complicated lest you try. As a cloud, I am a nice guy

I greet everyone with a smile, tell them things, listen to them

You need to get off that frumpy cloud of yours, turn that frown upside down

Life is filled with complications; the trick is to not let it tear you up

Tell me…how do you feel…deep down…let it all out

Come on don't be shy…no one is around

Branch: Alright! I love her, you happy, my fear is

I might lose her. The last Troll I loved was my Grandma

And if I love Poppy…I might lose her too

Branch had his back to Cloudguy as he bunched his fingers into his palm. It was true that Poppy being busy gave him freetime on his hand to fully explore their world, but, deep down…very deep down he felt that the closer he got to Poppy…the more complicated it would become and he did not wish to lose her. The Bergen were no longer wanting to eat them as they had found their own source of happiness, however, what about the next threat? Poppy was their Queen and no matter what she would sacrifice her life before the lives of her people…including him.

Cloudguy dances around a bit and Branch watches him, not sure what to make of this. "What are you doing…and if you keep doing it I will punch you-."

"You have had a revelation there Branch…and I am so happy I was the one to bring it out of you. You love Poppy…in the end that is what counts. Your fears are warranted but love is about putting yourself out there…go back…turn away from whatever brings you out here-."

"I can't…I won't…not until that bird pays. Did you see a bird fly by?" Branch fixed him with a stare and the Cloudguy, no better name for him, seemed to hesitate.

"A bird…is this what this moodiness is about? I saw him fly that way…there is this cliff though and-."

"Thanks…I will be on my way…and…thanks." He said it twice just to get him off his back. Leaving there he soon made it to the cliff but he would not be delayed as he began climbing.

* * *

"Listen up everyone…can I have your attention please. Oh dear…won't anyone listen?" Biggie was looking around at the Trolls as they began to panic. He had told them news of Poppy's departure and him in charge but it seemed to cause panic.

"How you holding up Biggie?" Cooper had joined him and he was relieved he could at least talk to him.

"Oh awful…they just will not listen. Mr. Dinkles is spending time with family so I don't have his voice to reassure me. Poppy will be so upset if she comes back to all of this." Biggie felt down as he felt like his voice just wasn't enough.

"I think I can help with that Biggie!" Looking over he spots Suki as she begins to mix up a jam on her musical device; pretty soon everyone stops doing what they are doing.

Suki: Hey there looking so down wonder what is going down

I bet you have something on your mind

Biggie: I do that

Suki: Everybody…listen up now

We got things we need to do

Biggie: Poppy isn't here…and I am

I want us to work together to make this best year

We have loads to do and little time

I believe we have what it takes…so yeah

Cooper: We can work together

We can do the impossible

There is nothing we can't do

Live for one another

Celebrate with each other

Biggie: Oh yeah…now we are getting it

We can do this…for Poppy

Suki: Remember…tis the season

For presents and jolly

No more frowning only doing

It is time to string up the lights and treats

We got this people…move it!

Biggie was so glad that everyone was working together and joining him on this project. He had fears that he would not be able to keep order…or…to get Poppy's festive plans in motion. Truth was he was still questioning why she had chosen him; if Cooper had been there instead of him…would he have been chosen? Shaken out of his reverie of thoughts he went to help a Troll hang an ornament. He only hoped Poppy was having luck in finding Branch.

* * *

"I am lost!" Poppy could not believe her luck. She had started off strong with Biggie leading the way but now…now it was like finding a Troll in a very large jungle of sorts. She was getting tired and her luck was starting to run out.

"Hey there sunshine…why so glum?" Poppy nearly started till she saw the Cloud from their journey before.

"Oh hey…um…it is you. Look have you seen a Troll of blue features walk on through here? I imagine he would be pretty glum as well-."

"Nope, no one matching that description…but I do recall seeing a gray one, you know the one who was with you before. Branch was his name…seemed intent on paying a visit to the cliffs to talk to some bird…course there is only bird who lives there-."

"Wait…did you say gray? No that can't be…Branch hasn't been that way since…oh no, please tell me it can't be…" That board meant a lot to Branch…so…could it be possible he was the color he was after his Grandma had passed?

"Oh yes…that little Troll has fallen on some hard times. I did get some information from him, though that will remain between him and me. You may still be able to catch him…just go that way and up that cliff…you won't be able to miss him. And…good luck."

"Yes…thank you!" Poppy hurried along and soon made it to the cliff or mountain…either way she would have a climb on her hands. "I am coming for you Branch…I just hope I am not too late." Poppy began the climb and with a song in her heart and her mind set…she was not coming down tills he had Branch with her.

 **Authors note:** Time is surely a matter here as Branch sets his sights on the bird who made him crash and Poppy is set on Branch's location and hopes to stop him before he does something he will regret. Biggie has things set back home…though he also still needs to fix the board, yikes. Next chapter is about matters of the heart…and how far one will go to speak the words buried deep within, taking that risk and plummet to be together.


	5. Chapter 5 Song in heart

CH.5: Song in heart

Branch was climbing with determination, with intent; yep, nothing was going to deter him from reaching the top and taking care of this bird who broke his board…or…made him do it. Sweat was forming on his gray skin but he would not back down…would not flake out not when it counted. True no Troll before had taken a life…but…there were exceptions. The ascent proved tiring on his muscles and he kept perfect shape…still…it was the endurance that was getting to him.

"Few…only…a bit further…man is it hot," Branch wanted to wipe at his forehead which was storing up sweat, but, he did not wish to slow down.

It was probably Christmas Eve now, he imagined time passed quickly and the rest of the Trolls were celebrating as they usually did. They would sing their songs…give out hugs…and while he had grown to appreciate that it was for another part of his life he was putting on hold. Maybe after this business with the bird he would see to making things right…if that were possible.

That board had meant a lot to him and without it…there was nothing left of his Grandma. Focused more than ever he whipped out his dark hair and reached for the highest point he could pulling himself up with such force that his lips were moving about and his teeth were chomped together. Reaching out for the rock he does so…but…it scratches his hand and he lets out a yelp before slipping.

"No…no I can't fall now…not going to happen!" He turns his head about and with a last ditch effort his hair grabs onto the ledge up above and hauls himself up with such force that he is like a firework launched into the sky. The blue sky was before him and he landed with finesse, his eyes focusing on the bird nest.

This was it…he had climbed all this way up and now he would have his revenge. The board that his Grandma would have loved to see him on…it lay in pieces in his special place and when he got back he would properly dispose of it. Closing his eyes though he can feel the pain that had sliced through his palm; looking around he finds some grass and fastens a makeshift bandage. Now…where was that black bird?

"STOP!" Branch knew that voice and did not turn around. There was no point in facing her when he looked like this.

"It is too late Poppy…you can't stop me. I have to make this right…this bird deserves what is coming to him or her. Go back…you are needed back home-."

"Branch…don't do something you will wind up regretting. I-I know about your board, I know who made it for you." Branch feels his heart in his throat, his muscles tense and yet he can't move forward or turn around.

"Then you know why I have to do what I have to do Poppy. I want you to remember me the way I was…and if…and if the new me isn't worth your time you can cut your losses-."

Branch would not want Poppy to see this…he would not wish this sight on anyone. The caw of the black bird drew his eyes to the bird as it landed…right in front of the nest. Why was it in front of the nest? It did not matter…he would take care of this…he had to.

"Alright…here goes nothing!" Branch whipped his hair and threw it forward but the bird latched onto it with its beak and hauled him into the air.

"Well…that didn't go how I expected it to…ahhhh!" Branch began his descent and he could see now why the bird had been in front of the nest. There were babies in there…she was protecting her babies. Still…she had taken his board from him…she had to pay-.

"Branch!" He looked over just in time as Poppy reached for him with her beautiful hair and pulled him out of harms way. He landed in her outstretched arms and he sat there…not really sure how to take this. He did his best though to not look at her.

"You shouldn't be here Poppy…and the Branch who…well he isn't here anymore." He lowered himself down but her hand in his stopped him.

"Oh Branch, do you really think it matters what color your skin is to me? I fell for you, I fell for your character and your heart…no matter what I will always love you."

Branch: Please don't say it

Poppy: But I have to

Branch: You won't mean it

Poppy: Yes I do, so listen

You are my knight in shining armor

You are my wind beneath my wings

You are my comfort when I am hurt

And no matter what I got your back

We have been through it all before

We have seen laughter and joy

What's most important…is that I…love you

Branch: No you got it wrong

I am lousy with lyrics

I have no rhyme

I would rather pick a fight than lie

Look at me now…what do you see

I am gray…and alone

I am not like you…with your positive attitude

I am here to do what needs to be done

Go ahead and leave…I won't complain

To love me is to-

Poppy: I love you with all my heart

And I won't turn back no matter what

Its Christmas Eve…don't you see

We were meant to be

I am sorry for taking too long to say

But I had a lot on my plate

This Queen has a lot to learn

Though if you stick by me…you'll see

That love is special and precious

No tree or lights will show

Just how much you mean to me

Branch did not know what to say…or what to think at the moment. He wanted to do to that bird what she had done to his board…and yet…staring into Poppy's eyes he saw everything in them that he had that day. "I have to…but…part of me doesn't want to-."

"I am sorry for what happened earlier…I was in a rush. I left my babies to find food…I flew a bit low and…did not even see you. This is our first Christmas Eve without him, my love who is no longer with us. All I have left are my babies…though…if you feel the need to repay me for what happened…you can-."

Branch was tempted…and yet…seeing those faces of the baby birds who now were looking his way, their bellies no doubt craving food. It was Christmas Eve…what was he about to do…take some innocent mother who was just trying to procure food for her infants…he couldn't do it. His board was broken, that much was true, but he was still here…and that was enough for him.

"No, that won't be necessary. I believe that my act of vengeance up till now was fueled by despair, rage, and maybe a bit of self-obsession. The board was part of a past that I was clinging on to…but…now I know that by living and doing right…I do right by her. And…it helps that I have someone positive in my life…someone who I have not fully appreciated till now."

"Well…thank goodness…if you don't mind I do have to feed the children, they are starving. I do wish you two a happy Christmas and all." The bird returns to her children and Poppy and Branch proceed to the edge of the peak.

"I am glad you didn't go through with it Branch…though if I hadn't come here in time…" She looked off and he wore a smile as he turned her head to his.

"I would have been bird food, yep, but that didn't happen so we are good. And Poppy…I love you too." He leaned in kissing her on the lips. The two of them stood there enjoying the peace of the moment before they jumped down with a song in their heart, and if they picked up the pace they would be with their friends soon enough. Branch of course had no idea that the gray skin had gave way to his true colors, oh well, he'd probably notice when they had time to breathe.

 **Authors note:** Looks like Branch learned a lesson in all of this. His intent to do harm was done away with the power of love…the power that resonates within. As it is Christmas Eve it is a time to forgive and to forget, to move on and embrace the future that lies in wait. Next chapter will be the last so hope you have enjoyed thus far.


	6. Chapter 6 Christmas for every Troll

CH.6: Christmas for every Troll

Poppy was so nervous as she walked hand in hand with Branch after their venture and near disaster. It was both unnerving and exciting what had happened and yet had she been slower in her ascent up that peak…well…Branch would have forever sealed his fate filed with regret and loss. That mother bird seemed quite sincere in her apology for what happened and perhaps in the moment it had seemed like the intent was malignant but now…it was alright. Her father had raised her to always look at things from two angles, that of the person hurt and then the angle of the person doing the hurting. Sometimes there were two different sides and it was best to know beforehand…this way it avoided any unnecessary damage.

"I like your color…so much better than drab gray," she teased him as she swung their arms back and forth.

"Uh huh…and yet somehow it was my gray you were drawn to before you found out my true color." Branch teases her and she does her best to look away.

"Yes well…I was in a…difficult spot then. Aren't you glad you didn't harm that mommy bird?" She changed the subject and did her best not to be irked by his smirk.

"Nice Segway into changing the topic, but, whatever…yeah it was…relieving. When I found out she had babies and that I was out of my league-."

"You mean the part about you being thrown into the air ready to rest in the belly of that mother, no doubt chewed up and spat out to her-."

"Poppy…I don't need a visual…but…yes. What I realized Poppy is that…I did not want those children to go through what I had. I of course realized this as I was heading to my demise but…your words did better in the end."

Poppy smiles at that and squeezes his hand as they continue on their way home…when…a sudden chill made her shiver. "Brrr…when did it get this cold?"

"Poppy look…white flecks of stuff is coming down…the sky is falling!" Branch yells as he seeks cover pulling her with him.

Poppy tilts her head to the side and slowly moves out…though Branch pulls her back. "Branch…we can't just hide here…we have to get back home."

"No, we are going to stay here till the sky stops…falling…look you can barely see the sky as it is. I say we hunker down and hopefully it will stop soon, even if we have to miss Christmas-."

"We already missed Christmas Eve Branch…and besides…I hardly think the sky is falling." Poppy loosened his grip and as she walked out she could hear him debating about following her. It was strange…the chill and these white flecks…her hand held out as she feels the white fleck. It was a bit chilly and after a bit of standing it turned wet.

"This is like rain…but…instead of starting out wet it is chilly. S-Snow…why does that name sound so familiar?" She ran it around her mouth a bit and somehow it made sense.

"My grandma…she told me about this. Snow…a sudden chill comes in the air and the ground builds up with soft patches of white that one will find themselves trudging through. I always was fascinated by her stories…by her experiences and I asked her about it once. She told me snow is wondrous, snow is pure…it falls from above and is not be feared…just make sure to wear a coat when it does come."

Poppy smiles and holds out her hand to Branch. The two of them then begin walking back home in the newfound snow. She had never been in snow before…and…facing it together with Branch made her hopeful they would make it back before Christmas. Christmas Eve was now…and…she was spending it with her most favorite Troll in the whole wide world. She had found love, though, it was probably always there…just buried under other priorities.

* * *

Biggie was making the final preparations for Christmas…he was tirelessly working to ensure that this was the best Christmas there ever was. He was glad though he had the help of Suki, Cooper, and the rest of the Trolls because this would take all of them. They had only stopped once when white flecks of stuff came down. It was a bit…unnerving and he worried they would not finish before Poppy came back with Branch.

However when it was explained that this was Snow…and that there was nothing to worry about; they continued on; and, it made him feel happy. Normally this was Poppy's role and it had been left to him. Christmas Eve was sort of lonely without Poppy's cheer or even Branch doing his sulking but they held onto the cheer for everyone. Now with Christmas and all the presents set out he looked on from the highest point he could get to…without his fear of heights taking over.

"I sure hope Poppy found Branch," Biggie shivered a bit, though it wasn't as bad as Cooper who was covered up in more scarves making him seem like a tree filled with tinsel.

"No worries there Biggie…she will. Poppy, when she sets her heart and mind on something there is nothing she can't accomplish. It is Christmas…and that means time for miracles, if we all believe it will happen."

Biggie nods his head as he holds himself and that is when he spots something in the distance. Panning a hand over his face he suddenly feels himself get excited…his body feeling all bubbly inside.

"It is them…they are back!" Biggie hurries off and he can hear Cooper breathing hard from all the scarves around his body. Yelling out to everyone else the place starts to fill with cheer, not that it wasn't there before but now it was really bustling all about.

Biggie then remembers something and as he leaves Cooper he goes to his home. He had been working on this while everyone was busy…it was something he told Poppy he would do. The gift was all wrapped and he made sure to walk carefully while carrying it. Branch would be so surprised…he felt all giddy and happy. Taking a breath he goes to join the others.

* * *

Branch was greeted with music and cheer from the other Trolls and he felt an overwhelming sense of warmth exuding from their hugs and smiles. It felt…nice…it was probably the very first time in his life that he truly felt like he belonged here. Poppy was the Queen here, she knew these Trolls and knew their songs in their hearts…while he…he kept to himself exploring and doing everything he could to be busy.

There was a slight amount of guilt over that…but…there was no way he was going back to the way he was. This version of himself was the one that his Grandma would be proud of…that in the end being the color that he was meant keeping himself from the better things in life. This community…of happiness and cheer, snow falling around them and a tree decked out in brilliant glow…it was his home; it was where he truly belonged.

"Sorry everyone…I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. I know I should have talked to someone…but…at the time I felt that this matter only concerned me…that I had to do this on my own. I realize that by rushing off I set off the celebrating together…and…now that I am back I want to be a part of the celebration…group hug?"

There is silence for a bit and he looks to Poppy before she hugs him. It wasn't hug time and yet given that it was Christmas…all bets were off. Everyone was hugging and he felt immersed in a glow that would continue to grow. Looking at Poppy he felt an especially fond feeling for her, his heart thumping hard in his chest. When the hug ended he saw Biggie standing there.

"Branch…um…sorry about what happened to your board and all, real shame given how hard your Grandma worked on it."

"Uh…thanks Biggie…yeah it really blew me out of proportion. Turns out I should have been watching where I was going…that bird…she has a family and I realized my journey was trying to recover that board…but…my actions only made me look like a blind fool."

Branch saw that Biggie had something behind his back but figured he was going to give him a hug. There were giggles about and Suki was playing a beat that was a bit festive. Everyone was humming and he saw Poppy trying to contain her giggles.

"Poppy wanted me to tend to this…I hope it works…Merry Christmas Branch." He held out the present all wrapped up…though the shape sort of stuck out.

"Wait…no…that can't be…" Branch began to get misty eyed and felt Poppy's hand in his. Looking over he saw her also crying.

"I-I knew how much that board meant to you…and…so I gave it to Biggie to see if he could fix it. Go on…open it."

Branch saw the encouraging eyes all around him and as he accepted the board he went to open it slowly. The wrapping fell off and as he stared at the board all fixed up he could see his Grandma smiling at him. All those nights she worked on it and always hiding it so well…always telling him that if he saw then the surprise would be ruined. He remembered that his Grandma was always about surprises and that seeing the surprise before it was the day of reveal…meant that the magic left. Grandma was always the festive sort of soul…she believed in giving rather than receiving and her spirit was still here…in all of them.

"Thanks Biggie…um…wow…you did a great job. It looks just like how it was when my Grandma first gave it to me. You really did it." He walked over giving Biggie a hug and the two hugged it out. Right now he felt like giving the board a go ride…but…looking around he held up the board.

"Branch…what is it?" Poppy asks softly. Branch wears a smile as he feels his plan already forming in his brain.

"Who wants to try out the board first?" There was an excited clamor rising through the ranks and he handed it off to the first Troll. Suki began a beat and he grabbed Poppy's hand as they began to escape the crowd. Climbing up the tree he spots the Mistletoe hanging above them, though Poppy does not see.

"Branch…what has gotten into you? I thought you would want to ride your board?" She looks at him curiously and he places his hands over hers.

"Poppy…I am sorry for the way I have been behaving, how I have distanced myself from you. I should have understood more about your duties and even if you didn't have time for me…doesn't mean I had to go off exploring and treat what we had as merely a friendship, cause; to me you were always more than that. I want to be your boyfriend…I want us to be together in this. I love you…and…right now as much as I want to board…I look around and see all the hard work these Trolls did…and it fills me with happiness…it fills me with an awareness that my Grandma was always about giving rather than receiving, and,, right now…they need to board…they need to celebrate. I am where I want to be right now…with you."

He lifts his head then and Poppy spots the Mistletoe hanging above them. Her cheeks darken a bit and she scoots closer to him. "And what about that?"

"Hmm, oh that, not sure how that got there but…who am I to ignore tradition?" He wore a sly smile and she laughed. The two of them kiss then. In the distance the cheers continue on as the snow falls around. Branch held her close to him as he deepens the kiss holding her to him…he was truly happy…and he would never turn gray again.

Merry belated Christmas

And to all a happy new year

 **Authors note:** I hope you all enjoyed this merry little tale from the Troll corner. It is only my second festive tale written out in fanfic format. I had planned for it to be around Christmas Eve but it sort of pushed past and well…it is already 2017. Anyway hope you all had a merry holiday and later.


End file.
